mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
=2010= February *'9:' Valentine's Day Massacre begins. But it was announced to begin on February 8. *'5:' Episode 3 in Bangkok released. Fighting in Bangkok and all collections unlocked. 4 New achievements added. Episode 5 and 6 renamed Episode 5A and 5B *'4:' Mini-Energy Pack eliminated, tool bar users now receive either 200 energy/200 stamina or random loot *'3:' Temple Guardian offered for 25 RP. Properties update announced. *'2:' New homepage rolled out for players. Players unable to post requests for a few hours. Cue Ball added to Loot a Shipment. *'1:' Gift Safe House closed, again, but restored later that day. Anaconda offered for 25 RP. January *'28:' Bangkok Beta opened to everyone, Bangkok loot drops while fighting, as well as passports from doing jobs. *'27:' YetiSkin Ghillie Suit offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Frogman offered for 25 RP *'22:' Bangkok Beta opened to a selected group. *'20:' Bangkok Crate offered for 12 RP, Alley Apple available in Loot a Shipment. *'14:' In response to the 7.0 magnitude earthquake that struck Haiti on January 12, Zynga offers the Haitian Relief Drum for 25 RP, with all proceeds being donated to a charity aimed at helping the victims. *'12:' Gift Safe House reopens. *'7:' Moscow loot items are available as fight loot, including consumables. Super Stuffed Crate introduced, as well as Sports Mystery Crate. Themed Crate purchase amount reduced to 12 RP. Drago available as Loot a Shipment *'7:' Corkscrew goes missing from players' inventories. *'4:' Last Score of 2009 Limited Time Job ends. =2009= December *'28:' Last Score of 2009 Limited Time Job begins. *'21:' Holiday 2009 Events begin, Holiday Blow Out Sale begins, Limited Time Job Bring the Family Together available,Gift Safe House available. *'21:' Haitian Drum offered for 25 RP. *'18:' Wishlist is once again set for 5 items, but is unstable and sometimes reverts back to 3 items. *'18:' Scheduled Maintenance supposed to be for 3 hours, instead takes 6 1/2 hours. *'18:' Nitro Skates is offered for 25 RP. *'18:' Ugly Sweaters is obtained by looting a shipment. *'18:' Fight loot reintroduced. *'14:' Marshmallow Overload is offered for 25 RP. *'12:' Zynga held an emergency forum as thousands people called for boycott of the game following all the negative changes for the entire week. *'12:' Supposed Upgrade turned into an disaster, thousands accounts affected. *'10:' Secret Stash introduced! *'10:' Fight loot removed. *'10:' Mafia Mike's is now an normal property. *'10:' Fight Experience reduced. *'10:' Social Fight Experience removed (AKA Capo Fights). *'9:' Dillinger's Overcoat is offered for 25 RP. *'9:' Limited Time Job Public Enemies Crime Spree is available, Dillinger's Sunglasses is awarded upon mastery. *'9:' Public Enemies Event ended. *'7:' Modified Tommy Gun is obtained by looting a shipment. *'7:' Stolen Police Car is offered for 25 RP. *'6:' Agent Purvis' Rifle, Dillinger's Pistols and Holster, Dillinger's Wooden Gun, Fur Coat, Locket of Billie, Prison Stripes, Public Enemy Number One Newspaper, V8 could be obtained in the Public Enemies Event. *'6:' Public Enemies Event begins. *'4:' Best of 2009 Crate is released, containing Siberian Tiger, Cane Cutter, Vortex Ring Gun, Pearl-Handled Revolver, Ghillie Suit, Lorica, Tiger Tank, Chariot. *'4:' Dentist's Drill is obtained by looting a shipment. *'5:' Iframe reintroduced! *'2:' Sharkskin Gloves is offered for 25 RP. November *'30:' Guitar Case Machine Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'30:' Food Fight Crate released, containing containing loots from Thanksgiving 2009 Event. *'30:' Thanksgiving 2009 Event ended. *'27:' Black Friday Sale 2009 *'26:' Pea Shooter, Potato Mash, Cooked Goose, Stuffed Turkey, Electric Carving Knife, Lucky Wishbone, Food Coma, Gravy Boat could be obtained in the Thanksgiving 2009 Event. *'26:' Thanksgiving 2009 Event begins. *'25:' Power Plough is obtained by looting a shipment. *'25:' Viking Helmet is offered for 25 RP. *'23:' Manhunter Shotgun is offered for 25 RP. *'21:' Big Apple Week Event ended. *'19:' Utility Belt is obtained by downloading Zynga's Mafia Wars toolbar. *'19:' Idaho Special is obtained by looting a shipment. *'18:' Spetsnaz Operative is offered for 25 RP. *'17:' Mafia Wars Beta with iframe *'16:' Iron Bull is offered for 25 RP. *'15:' Limited Time Job Raid the Docks is available, Cargo Ship is awarded upon mastery. *'15:' Big Apple Week Event begins. *'13:' Knuckle Shotty is offered for $10000. *'11:' Veteran Dog Tags is offered for 25 RP. *'10:' Experimental Crate is released, containing EMP Bomb, Gravity Gun, Vortex Ring Gun, Gene Splicer, Ocular Implants, Chevalier Exoskeleton, Balloon Boy, Executioner Drone. *'10:' Moscow re-tuned, All Moscow businesses have been unlocked and their values increased. Also, Moscow bribe penalties have been removed! *'9:' Lobotomizer is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' Iframe rollback! *'6:' Whaambulance is offered for $10000. *'5:' Iframe introduced! *'4:' Guerilla Bodyguard is offered for 25 RP. *'4:' Halloween Crate released, containing containing loots from Halloween 2009 Event. *'4:' Halloween 2009 event ended. *'2:' The Sneak Attack is offered for 25 RP. October *'30:' Limited Time Job Rob a Candy Truck is available, Halloween Candy Truck is awarded upon mastery. *'30:' Frankenstein Poker Chips, Fake Vampire Teeth, Laser Squirrel, Monkey Brain Stew, YoZombie, Zombie Cow, Dead End, Kraken could be obtained in the Halloween 2009 Event. *'30:' Halloween 2009 Event begins. *'29:' Riot Shield is offered for $10000. *'28:' Inferno SAM Launcher is offered for 25 RP. *'26:' Fugama Gureihaundo-X is offered for 25 RP. *'22:' CA-10 TMP is offered for $10000. *'22:' Bangkok announced as the next expansion. *'22:' New Achievements added. *'22:' The price of Shturmovaya Vintovka, RAS-28 SMG, Bronezhilet, Riot Helmet, Forest Camo Suit, Arctic Camo Suit, Lisitsa 32 Sedan, BYK-922 and KRZ8 is reduced to balance gameplay. *'22:' Ubijca Assault Rifle, Klyk-9 Machine Pistol, Zmeya Carbon Blade, Executive Overcoat, Arkticheskij Gus', Osa 17 Snowmobile, Konstantin Cargo Carrier and Zoloto Sports Car could now be obtained through doing jobs in Moscow. *'22:' Snayperskaya Vintovka, RAS-55, Enforcer, Sokol Helicopter, Zhar-ptitsa Sedan and Tracked Truck could now be purchased in Moscow. *'22:' Vor and Pakhan job tier is now available in Moscow. *'21:' Ballesta de Muneca is offered for 25 RP. *'19:' Tesla PD Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'16:' Cuban Crate is released, containing Ru-357 Pistola, Garza 12 Shotgun, Hoja Doble, Cane Cutter, Traje de Balas, Ghillie Suit, Guerilla Truck, CM Dragon. *'15:' Carnivore Urban Shotgun is offered for $10000. *'15:' Stamina reduced to one skill point. *'15:' New Achievements added. *'15:' Loot Suggestion Contest winners announced. , *'14:' Jet Ski is offered for 25 RP. *'12:' Ranger Body Armor is offered for 25 RP. *'8:' Blunderbuss is offered for $10000. *'8:' Taiga Combat Shotgun, Ru-78 Heavy Machine Gun, Razoritel Grenade Launcher, Armored Briefcase, Shturmovik, Volk Luxury Sedan, Shchuka Speed Boat and Orel Armored Helicopter could now be obtained through doing jobs in Moscow. *'8:' Shturmovaya Vintovka, RAS-28 SMG, Bronezhilet, Riot Helmet, Forest Camo Suit, Arctic Camo Suit, Lisitsa 32 Sedan, BYK-922 and KRZ8 could now be purchased in Moscow. *'8:' Brigadir and Avtoritet job tier is now available in Moscow. *'7:' Phoenix Hang-Glider is offered for 25 RP. *'4:' Taino Vomit Stick is offered for 25 RP. *'1:' Spare is offered for $10000. September *'29:' Tiger Crate is released, containing loots from Tigers Unleashed Event. *'29:' Tigers Unleashed Event ended. *'28:' Kodiak is offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Russian Bear is offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Tora Assault Rifle, Pro's 2 Iron, Siberian Tiger, Liger, Tigerskin Armored Vest, Le Tigre, Tigershark Submersible, Tiger Tank could be obtained in the Tigers Unleashed Event. *'25:' Tigers Unleashed Event begins. *'25:' Molotok Pistol, RU-7 .45 Pistol, Ballistic Knife, RAS-15, PNV, Cherepakha Compact and Severnyy Olen Snowbike could now be obtained through doing jobs in Moscow. *'25:' Dubina, Pistolet Besshumnyj, Boevoy Nozh, Tracksuit, Balaclava, Mototsykl, Taksi and Dvina could now be purchased in Moscow. *'25:' Moscow is now available, containing the job tier Baklany and Boets. *'24:' Robbing is removed! *'24:' Lefty Guns' Leather Coat is offered for $10000. *'21:' Zeppelin is offered for 25 RP. *'21:' Paratrooper's Gear is offered for 25 RP. *'17:' Sodium Pentothal is offered for $10000. *'14:' Airboat is offered for 25 RP. *'14:' Curare Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'10:' Moscow preview available, ability to ask mafia to attack rivals added. *'10:' Loot Suggestion Contest begins. *'10:' Golf Cart is offered for $10000. *'9:' Exploding Cigar is offered for 25 RP. *'8:' Hard Labor Crate is released, containing loots from Labor Day 2009 Event. *'7:' Reinforced Cement Mixer is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' Labor Day 2009 Event ended. *'7:' Pretty Boy Floyd's .45, Machine Gun Kelly's Gun, Baby Face Nelson's .351, Ma Barker's Machine Gun, Dillinger's Wooden Gun, Ness' Fedora, Bonnie & Clyde's B-400, Capone's Armored 341A could be obtained in the Labor Day 2009 Event. *'4:' Labor Day 2009 Event begins. August *'31:' Lumberjack is offered for 25 RP. *'31:' Howler Monkey is offered for 25 RP. *'28:' Moscow Preview Event ended. *'28:' Shturmovik is rewarded when the player obtained all 8 loots of the Moscow Preview Event. *'28:' Loot from the Red Hammer Crate could be obtained in the Moscow Preview Event. *'28:' Moscow Preview Event begins. *'27:' Claymore is offered for $10000. *'25:' Declare War added, Fights upgraded to show more stats. *'24:' Arana Net Gun is offered for 25 RP. *'24:' Scarab 9mm Pistol is offered for 25 RP. *'20:' Dirty Syringe is offered for $10000. *'20:' Canonazo and Track Loader could now be obtained through doing jobs in Cuba. *'20:' Re-vaulting and Boosts added. *'20:' El Cacique job tier is now available in Cuba. *'17:' The Meatgrinder is offered for 25 RP. *'17:' RU-44 SMG is offered for 25 RP. *'13:' Snub-Nose Revolver is offered for $10000. *'10:' Kingfish Powerboat is offered for 25 RP. *'10:' Chlori-tek GDS is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' Best of Crate is released, containing Zip Gun, Compound Bow, Nail Gun, Lever Action Rifle, Power Cutter, Dragunov, 10 Gallon Hat, Ronin Motorcyle. *'6:' Flak Jacket is offered for $10000. *'3:' Carmine's Lucky Lapel Pin is offered for 25 RP. *'3:' Panama Hat is offered for 25 RP. July *'30:' Bigg's Rig is offered for $10000. *'27:' Jaguar is offered for 25 RP. *'27:' Hellfire Auto-Shotgun is offered for 25 RP. *'24:' Bodega and Bribery Ring added, Lotto Tickets are available for 2 RP. *'23:' Jackhammer is offered for $10000. *'20:' Hornet Sniper Rifle is offered for 25 RP. *'16:' Hearse is offered for $10000. *'15:' Really Bloody Mop is rewarded when Mafia Wars reached one million players. *'14:' Colosseum Crate is released, containing Puggio, Pilum, Roman Mace, Gladius, Parma, Lorica, Galea, Chariot. *'13:' Hydrofoil is offered for 25 RP. *'9:' Brickbat is offered for $10000. *'6:' July 4th 2009 Event ended. *'3:' Bayonet, Flintlock Pistols, Saber, Musket, Cannon, Tri-Point Hat, Davy Crockett Hat, Red Coat could be obtained in the July 4th 2009 Event. *'3:' July 4th 2009 Event begins. *'1:' Set of Fireworks is offered for $10000. June *'29:' Jetpack Prototype is offered for 25 RP. *'25:' Punch Knife is offered for $10000. *'25:' Daily Lotto added. *'22:' Decommissioned APC is offered for 25 RP. *'18:' Colombian Necktie is offered for $10000. *'16:' Cuba loots can be obtained through fights in both New York and Cuba. *'15:' Off Duty Cop is offered for 25 RP. *'12:' Street Crate is released, containing Switchblade, Saturday Night Special, Broken Bottle, Zip Gun, Knuckle Duster, 9mm Auto Pistol, Bandanna, Low Rider. *'12:' Cuba loots can now be used in New York. *'12:' Cuba is now available for Level 35+. *'11:' Vintage Cruiser is offered for $10000. *'10:' Cuba loots can be obtained through fights in Cuba. *'8:' COP357 is offered for 25 RP. *'5:' Illegal Fireworks is offered for 25 RP. *'4:' SWAT Van is offered for $10000. *'4:' Garza 9, RA-92, M16A1, Ru-38 Pistol, Cane Knife, Para 322, Gaff hook, ASC45 Conquistador, Aguila HV .50 Sniper Rifle, TNT, Street Gang Member, Camouflage Body Armor, Guerrilla Squad, Mara Serpiente, Chucho FAV, Ocelot Armored Truck, Montaine 320, Cigarette Boat, Mini-Sub, Si-14 Cargo Plane, Hu-9 Helicopter and Armored State Car could now be obtained through doing jobs in Cuba. *'4:' Machete, Lead Pipe, Hatchet, RAS-29, Gadyuka-5 Pistol, .308 Sniper Rifle, Bazooka, Local Guide, Local Tough, Camo Fatigues, Jungle Tracker, Hired Thug, Wise Guy, Rebel Sniper, CM Seta, 4x4, CM Venga, Barge, Oso-12 Cargo Truck and Commercial Helicopter could now be purchased in Cuba. *'4:' Cuba beta is now available, containing the job tier El Soldado, El Capitan, El Jefe, El Patron and El Padrino. *'1:' Giavellotto is offered for 25 RP. May *'28:' Uncle Motts' Cargo Truck is offered for $10000. *'26:' Tire Iron is rewarded upon login. *'22:' Indy Racer is offered for $10000. *'20:' Wild West Crate is released, containing Spurs, Lasso, Scalper's Hatchet, Lever Action Rifle, Pearl Handle Revolver, Cowboy Boots, 10 Gallon Hat, Wild Mustang. *'18:' Dragon Skin Body Armor is offered for 25 RP. *'15:' Harpoon Gun is offered for $10000. *'12:' Bloody Mop is rewarded as compensation for a sudden server shutdown for routine maintenance. *'11:' Veyron is offered for 25 RP. *'7:' I Love Mom Tattoo is offered for $10000. April *'30:' Woodsman Crate is released, containing Hunting Knife, Blowgun, Compound Bow, Hunting Rifle, Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun, Mesh Trucker Hat, Hunter's Vest, ATV. *'30:' Sergeant Murphy's Cosh is offered for $10000. *'30:' 14 new Achievements added. *'27:' M32 Grenade Launcher is offered for 25 RP. *'27:' Trench Knife is rewarded upon login. *'26:' Phone Bomb is rewarded upon connecting Facebook version with the iPhone Version of Mafia Wars. *'24:' '35 Cabriolet is offered for $10000. *'24:' Game Updates - Zynga made a few improvements to the energy packs, and added the countdown timer. *'20:' Pet Tigers is offered for 25 RP. *'16:' Boomslang ACR is offered for $10000. *'16:' Weighted Knuckle Gloves is rewarded upon login. *'15:' Bloody Webby is rewarded upon voting Mafia Wars in the 2009 Webby Awards. *'10:' Easter Egg Bomb is offered for $10000. *'9:' Loot Items can now be gifted to your mafia. *'9:' Red Hammer Crate is released, containing Grach, .45 ACP Pistol, PPSH 41 Submachine gun, VSK-94 Sniper Rifle, IZH-35m, Dragunov, Ushanka, Impression. *'6:' M468 Assault Rifle is offered for 25 RP. *'3:' AA-12 Auto Shotgun is offered for $10000. March *'30:' Gold GX9 is offered for 25 RP. *'27:' Midas' Butterfly Knife is offered for $10000. *'26:' Collections can now be sent as gifts to your mafia members. *'21:' Yakuza Crate is released, containing Kamas, Kunai, Nambu Type 14 Pistol, Nunchucks, Type 100 SMG, Samurai Sword, Samurai Helmet, Ronin Motorcyle. *'20:' Half Dollar Body Armor is offered for $10000. *'19:' Job Tuning - Zynga reduced the experience payout of the job Exterminate a Rival Family from 70 to 56. *'17:' Robbing Update - Robbing Mechanics Tweaked in Response to User Feedback *'17:' Top Mafia Friend Benefits - Earn Rewards for Being in a Friend's Top Mafia *'16:' A Pint o' Green Beer is offered for $10000. *'16:' St. Patty's Shillelagh is offered for 25 RP. *'13:' Chrome Skyline is offered for $10000. *'10:' Top Mafia Update - Each Top Mafia member will now provide you with unique benefits. *'10:' Robbing Update - Now you can rob your enemies and damage their properties. *'9:' Silver Knuckles is offered for 25 RP. *'6:' Gold .50 Cal Pistol is offered for $10000. *'5:' .22 Pistol +3 is offered for $10000. *'2:' Gold Crowbar is offered for 25 RP. Febuary *'26:' .45 Cal Pistol +1 is offered for $10000. *'26:' Tools Of Persuasion is released, containing Claw Hammer, Knee-Capper‎, Axe, Hedge Clippers, Reciprocating Saw, Nail Gun‎‎, Wood Chipper, Power Cutter. *'26:' Job Mastery now has three levels of completion that rewards you with new bonuses and items. =2008= December *'27:' Christmas 2008 Event ended. *'27:' Special Gifts Bottle of Champagne rewarded upon login. *'26:' Special Gifts Silk Suit rewarded upon login. *'25:' Special Gifts High Def TV rewarded upon login. *'24:' Special Gifts Gold Watch rewarded upon login. *'23:' Special Gifts Diamond Necklace rewarded upon login. *'22:' Special Gifts Cuban Cigars rewarded upon login. *'21:' Special Gifts Cognac rewarded upon login. *'21:' Christmas 2008 Event begins. Category:Game information